


Sanguine Sensations

by Dramione4eva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Murder, Serial Killers, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4eva/pseuds/Dramione4eva
Summary: 'Oh yes, there will be blood' - SAW II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sanguine Sensations

Dagger in hand I sat and thought, it was an important decision  
One hand under my chin, the other idly flipping the blade,  
Wondering where I would make the abrasion  
And then I leaned forward and placed the dagger  
At the neck with extreme precision  
My subject whimpering and moaning pitifully  
As I made a careful incision  
As the beautiful beads of blood bloomed  
Suddenly my hand dashed  
And before I knew it, it had happened  
The poor subject's neck was slashed  
Eagerly, I stood up, excited  
I'm sure my eyes must have glowed  
Following the fascinating fluid  
As down the neck it flowed  
Roving across it as it ran down in rivulets  
To join the other stab wounds, oh yes, there were more  
And I watched that glamorous liquid greedily  
Oh! That glorious gore  
They call me a serial killer, say I should be sent to prison  
All because I fell in love, fell for that captivating crimson  
I'm angered at such people  
Killing was never my target  
My only aim, my endless desire  
Is to spend forever with that scintillating scarlet  
So it is such people I choose  
Such people become my subject  
I try to show them the beauty of blood  
But they stare at me with terror abject  
And so, I'll keep doing it, I don't care if I cross a million  
In my quest to show them how awe-worthy it is  
How valuable that vibrant vermilion


End file.
